


Sunny with a little Cloud

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: RarePairWeek - 1859 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Private Onsen, Sun Hayato (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: For the Sun Day of KHR RarePairWeek‘Next time, use a clue-by-four, please, Jyuudaime.’





	Sunny with a little Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).



> Still catching up; RL derailed things a bit.

He didn't get why every one thought he was a Storm. Just because he'd actually sat through Shamal's rants about people limiting themselves, and about the Sun who was the World's Greatest Hit-man, and used his Flames for something other than healing, they acted all confused and mislabeled him. (Physics was fun; activating the movement of particles made for gorgeously explosive results and he had a lot of fun blowing up innocuous substances to complete his contracts.)

It had entertaining consequences; once he'd mastered _faking_ he had a Storm's temper, it gave him a fabulous excuse to be a overly-dramatic _brat_. 

It also meant that he could ignore a lot more provocation that people expected, and Hibari Kyoya had spent the last three weeks trying to bait him into a fight. The problem was that even if he did have a much harder to provoke temper than he pretended to, he did have his limits, and Jyuudaime had told him he wasn't allowed to fight the other Guardians anymore, that he needed to find other ways to vent his energies and frustrations, and he was obviously missing _something_.

... something big, because the damn Cloud looked smug and he ached to blow up one of the Prefect's tonfas. Perhaps then he'd stop trying to whack him with one and add some more variety to his fighting forms; the older teen had a tendency to be a bull in a china shop, but if he could learn to be a _subtle_ Sun, then goddamn it, Hibari Kyoya could learn subtlety, too! Except maybe he _was_ being subtle, and he looked up and into the older, taller teen's eyes, and finally got the solution to his frustrations that Jyuudaime had been hinting at. "Hn. Was taking you a very long time to figure out, Carnivore."

Fine. He could work with that. The Cloud was unfairly pretty, and being bedded by him would probably be highly enjoyable. "Yes, well, unlike Jyuudaime did for you, I suspect, he was a bit more subtle with me, and you really shouldn't try for subtlety with Suns and I think Jyuudaime forgot that." Kyoya actually laughs and there's fine-boned fingers wrapped around his wrist and he's tugged forcibly to the older teen. 

"Mmm. Was the false-toddler being honest about a Sun's indefatigablity, Carnivore?" He nods and is somewhat amused when he ends up over the Cloud's shoulder. Perhaps he wasn't the only one with _frustrations_ to work out? This was very promising. "And about a Sun's inherent _robustness_?" 

"Mhmmm." Fingers press. Hard. They force their way through the fabric like it's tissue paper and spear into his opening and he hums appreciatively. "Bed?" Kyoya shifted and there's a blur of Mist Flames and the feel of the air changes and the room they're suddenly in is very traditional. 

"Onsen." Mmmm. Okay, he could get behind this plan. He was willing to bet that the onsen was a natural hot spring, given how traditional the bits of his surroundings he'd seen from his position over the Cloud's shoulder. "Want to fuck you in the hot spring." He whines in the back of his throat. The Cloud was trying to kill him. "Can you use Storm -?" He understands the question, and he nods; he has some Storm Flames and he can use it for 'cleanliness'. Shamal had made him learn to do that for hygenie reasons because the man was like that. Though he had phrased it as 'being rimmed is fun and its more likely to happen if you can assure her it's clean,' with an assumption that he was heterosexual but it still applied; he just took it to its logical limits. 

He's dumped into the hot spring, clothes and all and he laughs and strips off the ragged remains. Anything that needed to stay dry was in Sealed pouches or in a Mist space connected to one of his wristbands (Shamal _really_ didn't like owing people _anything_ , and he'd saved the man from at least two assassination attempts) and Kyoya was the sort of possessive, territorial brat who'd want to redress him himself after he was allowed out of bed again. 

He's joined in the water (and if he didn't know how old this compound probably was, he'd call the hot springs pretentious, but really, they were just standard) by the Cloud who had stripped off elegantly and retrieved a small pot of something he assumed would work as lube. Having established this was something that he consented to earlier, he's not surprised that there's no more words, only fingers covered in thick water resistant lubricant forcing their way back into his ass, and he purposefully relaxes himself; the water helps, the heat relaxing all the tension out of his body. The stretching is vigorous, fast, and just this side of painful and he whines and bites down on the shoulder that’s within range and Kyoya moans. 

The sound makes his toes curl and he was going to end up taunting Cavallone about this; the Sunny Sky had made no bones about his desire to have Kyoya ‘bite’ him. “Do that again, carnivore. It felt good.”

He debates insisting on his name, but the ‘carnivore’ is blantantly affectionate and appreciative and his decision to take it as a complimentary pet name is made for him by the removal of the fingers and the rapid replacement of them by a cock thick enough to make his eyes _water_. The lube does it’s job though and is more enough that the thrust doesn’t _hurt_ and he clings to the Cloud effortless supporting him and damn it feels _good_ and fuck why hadn’t Jyuudaime just _said_ that he thought he needed to get laid and Kyoya would help with that issue?

One of Kyoya’s tonfa-calloused hands wraps around his cock and then the Cloud strokes him roughly, and between that and the hard use of his ass and the heat of the spring water and the intoxication of Kyoya’s Cloud Flames is enough to have him spilling into the water. There’s a sharp, almost painful bite to his shoulder and his body spasms again around the thick cock buried in his ass even as it pulses, filling him with the older teen’s cum.

He shivers. The cock in his ass is still incredibly hard, despite both of them orgasming, and he whines when it's withdrawn; the hot water makes sensitive skin twitch, and its only a strong arm that stops him scrambling out of the spring. Kyoya pulls him over to another edge of the bath, and back down into his lap and forces him back onto his cock. (Not that he's objecting! It's _good_ ; there's an itch that the Cloud's cock scratches beautifully.)

"Keeping you, Carnivore." He'd assumed that, but the clarification: "In my bed. Permanently. Mine now." The words are punctuated by upwards thrusts that strike at his prostate, and his cock hasn't even had time to get hard again, but it feels kind of amazing so he ignores the strangeness of arousal without an erection in favour of enjoying it and Kyoya's pleasure. He'd also argue about being kept but really he would be entirely willingly to be kept, especially if their Cloud was the one doing the keeping with their Sky's _permission_ he wasn't going to protest too much. He's enjoying himself, and he trusts Kyoya enough to surrender himself into his care. "Very pretty like this. So abandoned in your pleasure and feel so good impaled on my cock, -" Kyoya wraps callused hands around his hips and lifts him and drags him back into his lap; his own cock still isn't hard, but the friction feels good, and it's angled to stroke over his prostate, making him hum in delight, "- it's like you were _made_ for this." 

"Fuck you, Kyoya."

"I'll have far more fun fucking you, Gokudera Hayato." The unexpected crudity surprises him and distracts him from Kyoya's movements, and he splutters out a mouthful of sulfurous water as he's bent over again and rammed into it. He gets his head clear of the water by trusting the Cloud and relaxes into the thorough fucking. (Much more like the sort of fucking he'd have expected from Kyoya, and an excellent reason for the question about his physical robustness. He leans into his Sun Flames and mio Dio, he should have thought about that effect!)

"Pain or Pleasure, Carnivore?" He barely registered the words. 

"Pleasure. Mio Dio, so much pleasure. Too much. Need -" there's an amused bark from the Cloud and a sharp bite and he screams and passes out.

... he wakes up on sheets so soft that it takes a moment for them to register against his skin, and fingers running through his hair. “Kitsune.” He could deal with that as a nickname from the Cloud. Especially if it came with more sex, a bed this comfortable and being petted. “Tetsuya has packed up your appartment. This is where you belong now.”


End file.
